Microwave devices such as electronically scanning antennas, phased array antennas, electronic down tilt antennas, electronically tunable filters, electronically tunable radar and tunable oscillators have been proposed for use, but their high costs have prevented widespread commercial implementation. The existence of low cost tuning technology would revolutionize the industry of microwave components and antennas.
Barium titanate is a known ceramic material that is tunable at room temperature. Another known tunable ceramic is strontium titanate. However, this material by itself must be super cooled in order to have usable tuning characteristics. Other tunable dielectrics include lead zirconium titanates (PZT), lead lanthanum zirconium titanates (PLZT), PbTiO3, KNbO3, LaTaO3, BaCaZrTiO3, NaNO3 and other ferroelectric perovskites. The problem with these known ferroelectrics is that their losses are very high at room temperature. This makes these materials essentially useless at microwave frequencies. One way to combat this problem would be to produce a low loss but still tunable material with reasonable dielectric constants.
Barium strontium titanate (BSTO) has been used for its high dielectric constant, on the order of 200 to 6,000, and its large change in dielectric constant with applied voltage, on the order of 25 to 75 percent at a field of 2V/micron. Dielectric materials including barium strontium titanate are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,427,988 to Sengupta, et al. entitled “Ceramic Ferroelectric Composite Material-BSTO—MgO”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,635,434 to Sengupta, et al. entitled “Ceramic Ferroelectric Composite Material-BSTO-Magnesium Based Compound”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,830,591 to Sengupta, et al. entitled “Multilayered Ferroelectric Composite Waveguides”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,846,893 to Sengupta, et al. entitled “Thin Film Ferroelectric Composites and Method of Making”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,766,697 to Sengupta, et al. entitled “Method of Making Thin Film Composites”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,693,429 to Sengupta, et al. entitled “Electronically Graded Multilayer Ferroelectric Composites”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,635,433 to Sengupta entitled “Ceramic Ferroelectric Composite Material BSTO—ZnO”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,074,971 to Chiu et al. entitled “Ceramic Ferroelectric Composite Materials with Enhanced Electronic Properties BSTO—Mg Based Compound-Rare Earth Oxide”; U.S. application Ser. No. 09/594,837 filed Jun. 15, 2000, entitled “Electronically Tunable Ceramic Materials Including Tunable Dielectric and Metal Silicate Phases” and U.S. application Ser. No. 09/768,690 filed Jan. 24, 2001 entitled “Electronically Tunable, Low-Loss Ceramic Materials Including a Tunable Dielectric Phase and Multiple Metal Oxide Phases”. These patents and applications are incorporated herein by reference.
The foregoing materials are highly advantageous for microwave component designs because their tuning characteristics allow for the devices to have variable properties. Such variable properties allow for new designs, e.g., for filters which can vary the frequency of operation and for antennas to scan and track satellites electronically, and allow for frequency-hopping of microwave devices as well as many other applications. Such materials can be readily used in a wide range of frequencies, e.g., from 100 kHz to 60 GHz. Since the preferred materials require voltage changes in order to switch, very low current and power requirements are achieved. The materials are produced by firing or sintering at temperatures on the order of 1,300° C.
There is a need for tunable dielectric materials that can be fired or sintered at relatively low temperatures, thereby permitting the use of standard thick film substrate materials, such as alumina, and relatively inexpensive noble metal metallization inks. The present invention has been developed in view of the foregoing.